


Jealous（🔞）

by 7_7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Jealous（🔞）

[今天天气好冷啊，好想有个人能抱抱我。]

黄旭熙摸了一把头上的汗，还来不及擦掉眼间流下的一点混着蓝色的汗水，就看见朋友圈董思成发的一条动态。黄旭熙拿手机的手抖动了一下，连忙看了一眼手机屏幕，十度也不算冷吧，昨天才八度。他想。

李马克隔着半个练习室问他要不要喝水，他一点回应的心思也没有，李马克走近他问怎么了，黄旭熙哭丧着个脸问李马克winwin生他气怎么办。

李马克想了半天也没想起董思成生气的样子，支支吾吾了半天，问了一句没用的他为什么生你气。

“我也不知道呜呜呜……我早上走的时候他还好好的。”黄旭熙委屈巴巴拉住李马克的袖子，语无伦次的说了半天，“你说，哥哥他不会想和我分手吧，我哭了。”

李马克还不知道说什么的时候，郑在玹的电话适时的打进来了，[马克啊…coex附近有什么好吃的吗，我和winwin在附近转了半天了…“

李马克适时的看了一眼黄旭熙。

有被打击到。

黄旭熙给钱锟发消息，就看见对方的正在输入中，钱锟说，董思成刚刚给他打电话问哪有好吃的说他和在玹在一起。

黄旭熙委屈一股脑都倒出来了，他一把鼻涕一把泪地给钱锟打了半天消息，问他董思成为什么生他气了，还问有没有人抱抱他。

？

他哪儿说的。

朋友圈啊，我看到心都凉了半截。锟哥，你快看，昀昀是不是不要我了。

我们都看不到啊，只对你可见吧。

只对你可见。

。

谢谢锟哥，谢谢锟哥，我知道了。黄旭熙刚打下这几个字，李马克挂了电话，拉他去练习，黄旭熙哪有练习的心情，“我要回宿舍！”声音大到几个哥哥纷纷往这里看。“Lucas怎么了？”还是李永钦反应的快，装作关心的样子，走到黄旭熙面前，皮笑肉不笑地来了一句，“闹脾气我就带走winwin，以后他跟我睡。”看着黄旭熙拉拢下来的头，转尔笑盈盈的看了眼其他人，“我们cas小孩子脾气比较多，这不就没事了。”

然后马克在旁边补了一句，“winwin哥哥跟在玹哥出去了。你回去也见不到人。”

等十点半的铃声一响，黄旭熙随口一句，“哥哥下次再见！！”就以百米冲刺的速度跑出了练习室，李永钦刚套上羽绒外套，还撒娇说自己不想戴围巾让李泰容给他戴上，“泰容哥我们去吃宵夜怎么样，吃楼下那家提拉米苏。”

李泰容絮絮叨叨地让他好好看着旭熙，整天没个正形，李永钦咯咯笑了两下，“你还是跟你的winwin好弟弟说这句话吧。”

“winwin！”钱锟坐在沙发上刚想破口大骂，又看着黄旭熙一脸期待的表情最后也没骂出口，只是很友善的提醒他，董思成没回来，他想好好看会电视，让黄旭熙回房间等。

“winwin为什么还不回来啊！！”

“马上十一点了！！”

“我要打电话给在玹哥，让他把我们，不，我的winwin送回来，不不不，不是送回来，还回来…也不对。”他话还没说完，就看钱锟一脸“你给郑在玹打电话他能理你就有鬼了”的表情，瞬间泄了气。钱锟又来了一句，“你看思成的朋友圈。”

[和亲故美好的夜晚<爱心><爱心>下次换我请你了，要不就没有下次了吧ㅋㅋㅋ（图片）（图片）]

配图一张是董思成趴在郑在玹背上经典假笑，另一张是朝镜头比枪手势。黄旭熙几乎一眼就看出来了，董思成在跟他闹矛盾。

“哥哥你快回来好不好。”他委屈巴巴在董思成朋友圈下面留言。

“求你了TT”他又加了一句。

黄旭熙拨手机号的手停留在半空，门口传来了开门声，约莫是董思成回来了，钱锟拍拍黄旭熙，让他不要打扰自己看电视，“回房间闹！”

是怎么变成这种情况的呢。

董思成被弟弟半推半抱地哄进房间的时候还是懵懵的，直到黄旭熙扯开他的衬衫扣子埋在他颈间亲吻的时候，他才惊地一下反应过来，白嫩柔软的手慌乱的推了推黄旭熙的胸口，“旭熙…别这样。”他没用什么力气的举动好像是在撒娇，柔柔软软的，像是小猫瘙痒一样扫过黄旭熙心里，听的他心烦意乱，“winwin…”他顺着董思成的心意从他脖颈间移开头，抬头就看见他的漂亮哥哥轻喘着气微红的脸颊，他突然想起每次他亲吻董思成时候，那哥哥水汽朦胧的眼神和因为弟弟的注视而红透的脸颊。

于是他也这么做了，董思成被他压在床沿的一角，黄旭熙俯下身子偏头去吻他，董思成闹脾气不肯，紧紧咬着下嘴唇不给他亲，“乖乖，张嘴。”黄旭熙薄唇擦过他的耳边，又猛然撬开他的牙关，董思成被迫只能乖乖仰起头让他亲，夜晚大抵吃了饭后甜点，但黄旭熙又觉得是哥哥太甜了，如同巧克力蛋糕腻却清爽的味道让他深陷其中，他情不自禁地抚上董思成的脸颊，用练完舞磨得粗糙的大拇指磨蹭哥哥薄嫩的侧脸，没多久他感受到了指尖的湿濡感。

“winwin…我的小甜甜…怎么哭了。”黄旭熙慌乱的移开手，笨拙的抹去哥哥的眼泪。

董思成偏过头去不让他碰，黄旭熙就跪着和他对峙了一会儿，练完舞之后身体乏力撑不住他不禁一个踉跄，董思成本来淡薄的表情瞬间变了变，看着哥哥的担忧，黄旭熙反而笑了一下，“怎么了嘛，昀昀。”

“你干嘛还回来，跟你的好哥哥们睡一起得了。”

董思成赌气又柔软的声线落在黄旭熙耳朵边，年轻不经事的弟弟只觉得气血上涌，他粗鲁地拽过董思成的手，放到自己的胸口前，董思成一惊，“你干嘛！”

“你听听，见不到你它就不跳了。”

善良的哥哥很容易被打动，一句话的功夫就就忘记了自己的不开心，黄旭熙顺着这个势头接着来了一句，“因为我想回来抱抱winwin，这么甜甜的winwin怎么能受冷。”黄旭熙低着头还去看了一眼董思成软下来的表情，“所以我现在可以亲winwin了吗。”见董思成不回答他，他搭在董思成肩上的手收了回来，冲着哥哥轻轻笑了一下，手突然摸向了董思成的裤腰带，他解开的手法杂乱无章，似乎担心哥哥拒绝他，又觉得哥哥别扭的样子着实可爱的紧。

“昀昀…”他很少直接用中文唤他昀昀，昀昀这个名字更像是属于他的小乖乖，是他情到深处自然喜爱的对象，只有做爱的时候，或者大狗狗求欢的时候吻他叫他昀昀，昀昀是他自导自演人生剧的女主角。

可他现在就这么没皮没脸的叫出来了，快要同董思成腰一般大的手抚过他的下半身，董思成丝丝吸了口凉气，听见哥哥的喘息，黄旭熙大了胆子，直接上手去揉他的下体，董思成迷乱的摇头，“旭熙旭熙…”

可是蓄谋已久的大狗狗也会反咬他一口，“为什么今晚和郑在玹呆这么久。”

“因为…因为在玹说，马克跟他说你们今晚要练很久，搞不好都不回来了。”

听着哥哥蹩脚的解释，黄旭熙不禁觉得好笑，又分明觉得这哥哥可爱得紧，“傻瓜昀昀，他说什么就是什么吗。”

“乖，张腿。”黄旭熙推着他陷在床里，蜻蜓点水的吻哄骗着哥哥变成他情欲的宝贝，董思成还别别扭扭的不肯听他的，黄旭熙装作恼了的样子蛮横的拉开他笔直的双腿，“哥哥真可爱，又可爱又漂亮。”

他陷在大床里被小了两岁的弟弟没有尊严的进入，可是他的身子青涩，不经折腾，黄旭熙搞得狠了他哭得弟弟心碎，黄旭熙没辙了，“我东西还没进去呢，你就受不住了这可怎么办。”

董思成晃着身子断断续续的要黄旭熙把他的手指抽出去，可是真当黄旭熙混着白浊润滑剂的手指从他身体离开的那一瞬间，战栗感从尾脊涌上头顶，后穴流着没处理的润滑剂一颤一颤的，他练舞的身子弓起来看起来狼狈不堪，丢脸的让埋在他胸口亲吻的弟弟起开，他说不做了，每次都是你搞爽了，从来不关心我。

“这怎么能这么说，昀昀不是也很需要我吗。”黄旭熙哪儿管他没由来的抱怨，“每次不都是哥哥被操爽了喊旭熙快点儿吗。”他让董思成直面自己，看着哥哥泪眼朦胧的双眼，“看着我，昀昀。”

“看着我怎么进入你。”

闲来无事养出来薄薄的肌肉挡不住弟弟天生健壮的体格，董思成攀着他的肩头，细细碎碎的呻吟着，哭泣着。黄旭熙要他的力度仿佛要把他揉碎在自己的身体里，他的求饶被当作调情的借口，只是被更深入的进入，他侧着脸又讨好地亲黄旭熙，“我爱你，旭熙，我好爱你啊。”

他最后带着哭腔，要黄旭熙给他一个回答。

“你根本不知道我什么时候就非你不可了。”

END


End file.
